Ghostly Interference
by Sakurako Minase
Summary: After all they should thank him, he is the one that got this whole thing started. DxV. Now a Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Ghostly Interference

The date was August of 2011 six some odd years since the famed hero Danny Phantom appeared in the town of Amity Park. What this quaint little town did not know however was that the ghostly hero had a different identity known as Danny Fenton. Danny Fenton was what you would call an ordinary guy full of enthusiasm for life and an extreme desire to prove his worth to the ones he loved. The fact that he had super powers and was half-dead held no consequence to him. He was determined to live life to its fullest and that is exactly what he was doing.

"Danny!" a voice filled with anxiety called out. The twenty-year-old Danny raced down the stairs to see what his sister Jazz Fenton was yelling about.

"What is it Jazz? Sheesh, if you yelled any louder the whole Ghost Zone could hear you."

"Don't take that tone with me little brother! I was just going to tell you that Valerie just flew by on her glider and it looked like she was in a hurry."

Danny looked at his sister; her turquoise eyes were filled with worry over what was happening outside and the thought of her little brother in yet another fight.

Jazz blew some of her flame colored hair out of her eyes and glared at her sibling, "well what are you waiting for? Go help her don't keep staring at me!" Danny seemed to snap out of his daze and gave his sister a quick smile, "thanks Jazz, I better go help Val. Tell Mom and Dad that I'm at the library studying for my astronomy exam or something and that I'll be home late."

"I will just go kick some spectral butt!"

"You bet!"

Twin halos of silver light formed around the ghost boy's middle and separated, once they disappeared a completely different person was standing were the young Fenton was just moments ago. A ghost with shimmering green eyes and bright white hair stood in his place. A black jump suit with silver accents that was his standard uniform adorned his frame. A second later he was out of the house and soaring in the direction that Jazz had said the female ghost hunter went.

Three blocks later Phantom found his intended destination. He surveyed the chaos around him. Various pieces of technology was scattered on the street and on the sidewalks indicating only one ghost that could be behind this mess. "Great," Phantom mumbled under his breath, "of all the ghosts it just had to be Technus."

The ghost hybrid spotted Technus and the Red Huntress fighting in the air directly above him; well it was more like Valerie firing off her ecto-handgun while the self-proclaimed Master of all Technology was spouting out his latest plan to take over the world while managing to narrowly dodge all the human's attacks.

"I Technus, the Master of Technology shall then-" before the ghost could finish though a beam of blue light engulfed the ghost and he was immediately sucked into the Fenton Thermos. With a sigh Phantom quietly capped the thermos and turned to the red clad figure above him; and he was met with a glowing ecto-gun pointed in his face.

"I had it handled ghost! What do you think you were doing interrupting MY fight?"

"Valerie can't we just talk about this bef-"

"No!" Valerie interrupted him, "we will not talk! I'm going to get you spook and then you'll know better than to get in-between me and a fight." Danny gulped and quickly put his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "Well Valerie I can tell that you're in one of those kinds of moods I'm just going to, uh, go. See ya!"

"You get back here you evil piece of ectoplasm! I'm going to put you back in the Ghost Zone where you belong." But Danny Phantom had already disappeared. The Red Huntress growled and then hit her hover board's jets and headed to her part-time job as a hostess at a small Japanese styled restaurant.

Several hours later one Valerie Gray tiredly walked into her small apartment and put her belongings down on the kitchen counter and headed for the shower. Hopping into the shower, she was in and out in a matter of moments. She quickly dressed in pair of jeans and a shirt. The hunter dried her shoulder-length chestnut hair with a towel and then walked to the kitchen with the intention to grab a quick sandwich. And she walked right into the chest of none other than one Danny Phantom.

"What are YOU doing here?" Valerie questioned her voice filled with hostility.

"Aw, don't tell me you already forgot our plans?" Danny put on a pouty face. "Are you still mad because I disrupted your fight?"

"Of course I'm still mad ghost! I was just about to get that long-winded speech making freak until you got in the way." Phantom sighed and suddenly in a flash of light Danny Fenton was standing in front of the teal-eyed girl. "I'm sorry Val; I just thought you would have wanted to get to work on time for once. But still you haven't talked to me like that since before you found out I was Danny Phantom."

"Oh Danny, I'm sorry too. I know you only wanted to help me but I can fight ghosts just as well as you even if I don't have supernatural powers to do it."

Danny gave a bright smile and leaned down to kiss Valerie. "I know you can love, but can you honestly blame me for wanting to protect my girl?"

Val chuckled, "you know I can't blame you. But why are you here? Don't you have a test to study for?" Danny gave her an incredulous look. "You really did forget? Don't you remember what we were going to do today?"

Valerie stared at the young hybrid and finally remembered. "Oh man how could I forget?! Let's go Danny." The young man laughed quietly to himself and gently gripped his girlfriend's hand. With another flash of light Danny had transformed into Phantom once again. He hoisted Valerie into his arms and swiftly flew through the ceiling a short time later the couple appeared in the basement turned lab of the Fenton family.

Danny set his girlfriend on the floor and he opened the portal to the ghostly realm with one push of the 'open' button. "You ready?" Danny asked. With a nod of Valerie's head Phantom scooped her up back into his arms and ventured in the Ghost Zone.

……………………..

Skulker seriously wanted to bang his head against the nearest available surface. Not one thing had gone right today. The newest prey that he had his sights set on had literally disappeared, probably somewhere in Canada by now, his robotic suit needed repairs, he had still not acquired his greatest prize the half-ghost known as Danny Phantom, and his toaster had broken this morning and Technus could not be found so the greatest hunter in the ghost world could not have his toast this morning! All in all it had been a pretty bad day for Skulker.

Skulker began his newest task which involved coming up with a new plan to get the whelp's pelt on his wall. In the middle of his planning though a loud banging could be heard on the entrance to his lair. Skulker snarled and floated over to the large metal door and swung it open.

Much to the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter's surprise there hovered the whelp himself, along with, wait WHAT a human female?

"What is the meaning of this punk? I'm busy trying to come up with ways to skin you."

"Well Skulker nice to see you too, even though the skinning me part is kind of disgusting. Don't you want to know why we're here?" Danny inquired.

"Fine ghost child, Why. Are. You. Here? And who is this female that you carry?"

"In order we're here because we wanted to tell you something and you don't recognize Valerie you know the ghost hunter that you've been beaten by time and time again." Skulker thought for a moment and suddenly exclaimed "The Red Huntress? Her? What is she doing here?!"

Danny directed a smirk towards the metal clad ghost, "like I said Val and I are here to tell you something. Would you like to tell him Val?" The last part being directed to his girlfriend; she nodded.

"Well ghost we're here for one reason and one reason only. Danny and I thought that it was only necessary to let you be the first to know. Danny and I are engaged to be married he proposed to me two nights ago." She held up her left hand and a white-gold band with a simple diamond sat on her ring finger.

Skulker's eye twitched, "you honestly think that I care? You want me to congratulate you two? Why even come to tell me this worthless information?"

"We wanted you to be the first to know because you are the reason we're together in the first place!" Danny exclaimed cheerfully.

"I'm not some matchmaker, I did no such thing! The last thing on my mind is your happiness after all I want to kill you! How can you honestly think that I had anything to do with you and your mate being together? Answer me whelp." Valerie cut into the conversation. "You are the one that handcuffed us together on this very piece of land. You are the one that sent us into a fight that made us understand each other in a better way. Before all of this happened Danny and I hated each other. You made us realize that we could be friends and in turn you're the reason that Danny and I are 'mates'. We wanted to thank you."

Skulker felt faint. He had unintentionally caused the ghost boy happiness? That was absurd! But here the couple was standing in front of his lair in the middle of the Ghost Zone thanking him! There was something extremely wrong about this scenario.

"Yeah if it wasn't for your stupid plan I would probably still hate Valerie so thanks. Also could you hold off for a little while trying to kill me and putting my pelt on your wall?" Danny asked.

"Why should I punk? I could care less about your human mating rituals. I hunt you when I want to hunt you and that will not change." Danny nervously scratched the back of his head. "Well I know you hunt me and everything but I was wondering if you could hold off cause-well here!"

Phantom shoved something into the full-ghost's hands, grabbed Valerie and flew off at a high speed. Skulker stared at the envelope with a mixture of curiosity, suspicion and contempt. Eventually curiosity won and with a flip of his fingers an invitation was in his metallic hand. And in gold lettering:

_To Mr. Skulker_

_Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter,_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of _

_Miss Valerie Marie Gray and Mr. Daniel Jackson Fenton. _

_Please RSVP before the date of December 10, 2011._

_Thank you._

Skulker stared at the invitation for a good long while. Was the ghost child serious, inviting his enemy to his wedding?! Looking down a little bit more on the invitation he noticed something else:

_P.S. Skulker don't forget to bring a present!_

_Love from,_

_Phantom_

This was ridiculous he had to buy a present to? Skulker sighed he did have to buy himself a new toaster might as well buy two just incase he decided to go...

A/N: Sooo, it's been a while since I've written one of these. Hope it isn't too bad. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom

'Knock, knock'

"Oh butter biscuits, who is that?" One Vlad Masters, Mayor of Amity Park and all around fruit loop growled and put down his latest _Dating Help for Billionaires _magazine issue. He quickly got up to answer the door. "I swear if it is another Girl Scout…"

"WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND??" as was obvious it was Klemper the, er...friendly ghost.

"What on earth are you doing here?" the infamous Wisconsin Ghost questioned.

"Will you be my friend? Will you be my friend? Will you be my friend?"

"Oh butter scotch. Who sent you?" With a flash of black light Vlad Plasmius was now standing in the doorway. "I am giving you until the count of three before I blow you up."

"Will you be—I was sent to give you this—my friend?" The annoying specter answered. With a quick toss of an envelope Klemper disappeared.

"What is this?" Vlad mused to himself turning the envelope around to examine it. With a shot of ecto-energy the envelope came apart.

_Plasmius come to the docks at sundown._

With a swift survey of the note the owner of Dalv Company realized who had written this. _Daniel…_

Vlad Masters looked at his Rolex watch and noted that sundown was no more than two hours away. Yes he Vlad Plasmius read the newspaper and memorized every sunset and sunrise times for each day after all it never hurt to be prepared for anything that might occur.

The hybrid studied the note again as if it would tell what sort of trap that Daniel had planned for him. "What do you think Maddie should I just chance it and go?" The feline in question gave a quick hiss and ran into another room. Taking that answer for a yes, Plasmius sat back and waited for sundown.

………………..

Vlad Plasmius landed gracefully from the air. Deciding to be wary (after all it _was_ Daniel) Plasmius held an ecto-blast in his hand. "I know you're here somewhere little badger come out, come out. I am not at all amused by the fact that you sent Klemper with your note." Immediately following this statement the older hybrid heard loud laughter.

Plasmius pin pointing the location from which the laughter came from; instantly shot the ecto-blast knocking Phantom from his perch and making him visible.

"Oww, what was that for Plasmius?" Danny Phantom glared up at his long time arch-enemy. "That was for sending me the most annoying ghost in the Ghost Zone!"

Danny mumbled something along the lines of, "it wasn't like I sent the Box Ghost." But Vlad did not respond to that last comment.

"What do you want Daniel? Unlike you I have things to do."

"What makes you so busy? Trying to come up with another plan to get my mom to marry you? Not like that's ever going to happen fruit loop!"

"Enough! I came here because you asked me to. I will not linger here and be insulted especially by the likes of you." With a flick of his cap and a swirl of magenta energy Vlad had disappeared.

"Dang it! Come back here Plasmius I'm not through with you yet!"

………………..

"What was that boy's problem?" the now human Vlad Masters thought aloud. Shaking his head Masters went to his private study to get some work finished.

Picking up and pen and about to sign a form when, 'knock, knock.'

"You have got to be kidding me." Vlad nearly snapped his pen in half, but instead slammed it on the desk, stood up and went to open the door.

Danny Phantom floated in the doorway in all of his ghostly glory. "I wasn't finished talking to you yet Vladdie! Why'd you leave?"

"As much as I find your wit amusing Daniel, I am not in the mood. Leave, now."

"Aw, don't be that way V-man I have to tell you something." Vlad observed Phantom suspiciously something was going on.

"You seem to chipper Daniel. What is it you want?" Danny's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Wouldn't you like to know Plasmius? But it's a secret; I'll only tell if you promise to keep it hush-hush."

Vlad watched through lidded eyes something _was_ up. "Fine, Daniel. What is it that you wish to tell me and to keep 'secret'?"

"Nu-uh you have to promise first!"

"You are acting like a child Daniel; now tell me what is going on." Vlad was getting very, very annoyed.

"Not until you promise," Danny pouted.

"I am this close to beating you up Daniel. Fine if it will get out of my home; I promise I will tell no one your secret. Now what is it?" White teeth flashed in a massive grin.

"Well Vlad the thing is," eyes glanced left to right as if looking for eavesdroppers. Leaning closer to the older man's ear Phantom whispered, "I'm getting married."

"What?! Married to whom? To that little gothic girl?"

"No and her name's Sam. I'm marrying someone different. But to find out whom it is you have to come to the wedding and find out."

The self-made billionaire gaped in surprise. "You are inviting me; your arch-nemesis to your wedding to one of the supposed most memorable days of your life?"

"Well if I didn't invite you, you'd find out some other way and then crash the wedding and completely ruin it for me and my fiancé. So all in all I think that this is a better alternative. Don't you think so?"

"….I cannot guarantee that I will be able to come to the wedding Daniel after all it is such short notice and as Mayor of Amity Park I have many things to do."

"I haven't even told you the date yet! You can't tell me you won't be free after all everyone in Amity Park knows what good 'friends' you are with my parents so it would be curious if you did not find the time to come."

Sighing in defeat the elder hybrid rubbed the bridge of his nose and opened his eyes. "Fine Daniel, I will come on the condition that you will not bother me with your immature pranks for at least a year."

Danny narrowed his eyes, "No pranks for six weeks."

Vlad glared, "Eleven months."

"Two months."

"Ten and a half months."

"Four months." Danny shot back.

"Two weeks." Vlad said.

"A year!" Danny shouted loudly, "and that's the end of it." With a smirk and a quick hand shake Vlad stated, "Deal."

"Wait what? What a year? Aw, man you would think with Jazz always doing that I would have figured it out by now."

"The only problem Daniel is that you are in fact an idiot much like your father and you will never be able to outsmart me."

"You mean like all of the other times I've done it these past six years?"

"Ah, there's that wit again Daniel. Now tell me the date of that danged wedding and leave. I have paper work to complete."

"It's January 10th, you better come Vladdie or I'll be so sad!" with a snort the famous Danny Phantom disappeared through the ceiling.

"Oh cherry tarts this means I have to buy a present doesn't it? Oh well a nice toaster will go very far…"

What Vlad did not know that a certain flame-haired ghost hunter was thinking the exact same thing. That would certainly to lead to a dilemma at the wedding wouldn't it?

A/n: Thanks everyone for the reviews, story alerts, and favs! Thank you:

Some Guy: for the advice and as soon as I have time I'll get to updating it.

Story Reader, Yuul, FashionDiva7 (and thanks for the C2), Half-Ghost, acosta perez jose ramiro, and Garnet Sky.


End file.
